Bartleby
Bartleby is an ancient Magic Tree that lives at the center of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts in Wizard City. He serves as an entrance to the World Gate, a portal to different worlds in the Spiral. Bartleby is one of the oldest known beings in existence in the Spiral, as he was a member of the First World alongside Grandmother Raven and Grandfather Spider prior to its destruction during the Titan War. Throughout the Spiral, Bartleby is known as the Great Tree or Grandfather Tree, among other names, as he was the father of the Spiral itself. After the First World was destroyed by the Titans, Bartleby joined Grandmother Raven as together they bound the fragments of the First World into the Spiral. Bartleby was created with the Eyes of Time, two eyes which both have magical powers. The Eye of History gives him the ability to see into the past, while the Eye of the Future gives him the ability to see into the future. One eye cannot function properly without the other. The Eye of History was stolen by renegade School of Death professor Malistaire Drake sometime in 2008 in order to remove Bartleby's ability to predict events, and it was never returned to him until The Wizard retrieved it from Grandfather Spider in 2016. Biography Early life Creation and the First World Sometime before all recorded history, the Creator created the universe. The most prominent planet was the First World, and in the center of the First World was Bartleby. His sister, Grandmother Raven, gave him the Eyes of Time; the Eye of History and the Eye of the Future, in order for him to be able to see into the past and into the future. Other than Raven and Bartleby there was a third ancient being, known as Grandfather Spider. Spider created the Grand Prophecy, which told the eventual fate of the First World. Grandmother Raven didn't like the sound of his prophecy and saw it as a threat, so she fought him and locked him away in the dark abyss known as the Black Hole. The Titan War After everything became calm, Bartleby sang the Song of Creation, which put three types of Titans into existence; the Dragons, the rulers of the Earth, the Giants, the rulers of the Sky, and the Tritons, the rulers of the Sea. These three elder races later became the basis for Ravenwood School of Magical Arts' schools of Fire, Ice, and Storm. They didn't get along, and the problems only continued. The Giants stole water from the Tritons' Sea to build their castles of ice, the Tritons battered the Dragon's Earth with endless storms, and the Dragons summoned fires to melt the Giants' ice castles. The Titans just couldn't stop fighting, and so the Titan War begun. They eventually broke all of the First World into many fragments that went flying into the cosmos. Creation of the Spiral Grandmother Raven and Bartleby came up with a solution to patch all the fragments of the First World together using Raven's magic, Bartleby's roots, and the Sky Anchor to put all the pieces into a single galaxy they called the Spiral, bound by an unbreakable Borealis Seam. Due to the Titan's destruction of the First World, Bartleby put them all into eternal sleep. Grandfather Spider at that same time began to conjure up darkness that he would one day release onto the Spiral for putting him away. Wizard City Foundation of Wizard City Sometime after, Merle Ambrose was travelling through the Spiral and came across Bartleby. The two of them quickly became friends, and they decided to found Wizard City and Ravenwood School of Magical Arts as a way for young wizards to learn magic. Threat of Malistaire After the death of School of Life professor Sylvia Drake in 2008, her husband and School of Death professor Malistaire Drake went sought revenge and went to find the Krokonomicon in order to bring Sylvia back to life. Right away, Malistaire removed Bartleby's Eye of History in order to hinder his Eye of the Future and prevent him from stopping his tyranny, as both eyes can't work without one another. Quests *Timber Timbre *A Potion for Bartleby *Old Men *Krokotopia *Summer is Coming *Tree Talk *Post-Polaris Prognosis *Of Note *Finally Growing Into It *The Dreaming Begins *Lost and Found *Extra Life See also *Grandmother Raven *Grandfather Spider *First World External links * Bartleby - Wizard101 Wiki Category:Members of The First World Category:Magic Trees Category:Tree-lords Category:Wizard101 Category:Males Category:Root System NPCs Category:Dream Shrine NPCs Category:Chaos Jungle NPCs Category:Storm Titan's Wake NPCs Category:Ravenwood NPCs